Wolf at your door
by Snake Snatcher
Summary: Et si, pour une fois, on se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Merci à Fleur-d'Espoir pour sa correction et m'avoir invité à la publier (Histoire de ne pas la perdre surtout !)


**Mon Enfance**

 _\- Tu penses qu'il survivra ?_  
 _\- Bien sûr ! C'est un dur notre fils. Un vrai gaillard !_  
 _\- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant..._  
 _\- Plus maintenant mon amour... Il a perdu ce droit depuis que ce loup a posé les mains sur lui. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le protéger autant, la vie ne sera plus aussi simple pour lui. Il sera jugé, critiqué, insulté. Et je refuse d'être montré du doigt ! Fenrir sera un vrai guerrier !_

À cette époque, j'avais cinq ans. L'âge où mon enfance s'est terminée. L'âge où le loup a pris place en moi, dans chaque partie de ma peau, dans mes entrailles, dans ma tête.  
Je ne serais jamais plus le même, autant physiquement que mentalement.  
Je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque ; à cinq ans comment pourrait-on se dire qu'on va devenir un monstre quelques jours par mois ? Comment me rendre compte, même quand mon père a construit cette cage dans notre sous-sol, que j'allais faire fuir les gens dès qu'ils sauraient pour moi ? Comment ma condition avait-elle pu autant basculer en un soir, lorsqu'un loup-garou, visiblement échappé de sa prison, vint me mordre sauvagement à la jambe sans me laisser la possibilité de fuir ou de me défendre ?  
Heureusement, mon père avait rapidement contrôlé la situation, lui lançant un maléfice cuisant en pleine gueule, transplanant avec moi la seconde d'après à la maison.  
À partir de là, des médicomages m'avaient soigné tout en expliquant à mon père que c'était trop tard : la lycanthropie s'était déjà installée.

Les soirs de pleine lune, ainsi que la veille et le lendemain, mon père m'enfermait dans la cage du sous-sol, me laissant pleurer de peur et de douleur à cause des transformations.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser vivre ça tout seul ! Il n'a même pas encore 10 ans !_  
 _\- Il le faut ! Il sera seul toute sa vie durant cette période ! Il apprendra à faire avec, chérie... Nous sommes là pour lui les autres jours. Mais pas ceux-ci . Il reste un danger pour lui et nous._

Mais j'étais seul aussi les jours restants. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient reçu de la part de leurs parents un avertissement me concernant. Non pas parce qu'ils savaient ce que j'étais, mais parce que j'étais trop "étrange" pour eux. Jamais mes parents ne le diraient. Je sentais leurs hontes à plein nez. J'étais donc seul, les autres sorciers et sorcières me fuyant, murmurant des choses me concernant. Je voyais la peur et le dégout dans leurs regards alors que mes parents, eux, préféraient ignorer, simulant une neutralité par rapport à ma situation.  
Oh je semblais heureux malgré ça. J'étais nourri, logé, blanchi. Ma mère m'offrait l'amour dont j'avais besoin, mon père, autoritaire, me traitait comme son soldat. Mais je cachais une douleur immense, un vide permanent que je n'arrivais pas à combler.  
Déjà à cette époque, je haïssais les autres. Je les détestais de me faire vivre ça alors que j'avais tant à donner. Je les détestais de me mettre à l'écart. Je me sentais différent, mais à cette époque ce n'était pas positif.  
Je devenais alors solitaire, enfermé dans un mutisme déconcertant, une souffrance silencieuse. Puisque les sorciers me mettaient déjà à l'écart alors, autant le faire...  
C'est ainsi que je vécus mes métamorphoses durant plusieurs années avant de finalement être accepté à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard.

 **Les années Poudlard**

Mes années à Poudlard n'ont pas été plus réjouissantes, du moins pas vers la fin. Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'y aille en premier lieu, stipulant qu'elle avait peur pour ma sécurité. À vrai dire, je pensais plutôt qu'elle avait peur de l'image qu'elle donnerait d'elle si un accident arrivait. Mais l'école lui promit qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne blesse personne. Trop aimable de leur part.  
Ma condition fut bien sûr cachée, même mes amis proches ne le savaient pas. J'avais des amis. Je redevenais alors le petit garçon que j'avais été avant cet accident : joueur, rieur, aimable, ouvert. Heureux.  
Je trouvais toujours des excuses pour mes absences, même si ça devenait de plus en plus louche au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Le directeur m'assurait que je devais en parler à mes amis, qu'ils me soutiendraient et m'aideraient dans cette épreuve. Je n'y croyais pas. Et je faisais bien.

La première année laissa place à la seconde puis à la troisième et enfin la quatrième. Tout allait bien jusque-là.  
Durant ma quatrième année, je ressentis le besoin d'en parler et de m'affirmer. Je finis par me lancer et me confier à mes quatre plus proches amis. La discussion semblait alors bien se passer et je pensais avoir désormais le soutien que je méritais. Mais étrangement, le lendemain, les regards de mon enfance revinrent. On chuchotait sur mon passage, leurs bouches cachées par leurs mains comme si je ne pouvais pas les entendre. La discrétion n'était pas un obstacle pour certains.

 _\- Tu n'as mangé personne cette semaine Greyback ?!_  
 _\- Tu as des chaleurs aussi, comment ça se passe ?!_  
 _\- Arrête sinon il va te bouffer dans ton sommeil !_  
 _\- Ça va les puces, pas trop dérangeant ?!_

L'enfer recommençait et cette fois je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Cela me suivait jusque dans les chambres, et les allers/retour chez le directeur ne changeaient rien à la situation.  
Je finissais souvent en pleurs dans les toilettes, entendant encore les rires et les insultes dans ma tête.  
J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau seul, que même les professeurs ne m'aidaient pas, me fuyaient également. Je ne sais toujours pas quel "ami" m'avait vendu ce jour-là.  
J'ai appris deux choses cependant, : la première, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne voir que j'avais été blessé; la seconde, puisque tout le monde a décidé que j'étais dangereux, à quoi bon essayer de se comporter autrement ?

J'étais de nouveau solitaire, avec cette impression constante que le monde était contre moi.  
Mon mutisme revint, ma bonne humeur s'était envolée. J'en voulais à tout le monde. Je voulais leurs morts. Leurs trahisons, leurs regards, leurs paroles, tout me donnait des envies de meurtre.  
Je finis par quitter l'école à la fin de ma cinquième année. Je ne supportais plus ce harcèlement. J'avais même commencé à me mutiler moi-même, espérant voir le loup sortir définitivement. Espérant devenir normal, quelqu'un de bien. Je n'arrivais même pas à avoir du mépris pour celui qui m'avait mordu. J'en avais que pour eux.

 **Retour à la maison et émancipation**

Je finis donc par retourner chez moi sans avoir fini mes études. Ma mère, fort déçue ne me dit rien, mais mon père n'en resta pas là.

 _\- Je refuse de voir mon fils abandonner ses études parce qu'il est trop fragile pour supporter quelques remarques stupides !_  
 _\- Je n'y retournerai pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, de vivre avec ça, d'entendre les gens t'insulter et te traiter comme... Comme un monstre !_  
 _\- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'on n'endure pas la même chose avec ta mère quand les gens découvrent ce que tu es ? Arrête ton égoïsme Fenrir !_  
 _\- Bah oui... Tout revient à vous ! Tout est toujours revenu à vous de toute manière ! C'est votre image qui vous importe ! Pas moi ! Oh regardez, les pauvres Greyback qui doivent endurer leur fils loup-garou ! Que c'est immonde ! Pourquoi le garder en vie ?_  
 _\- Ça suffit ! On a toujours pris soin de toi !_  
 _\- En faisant quoi ? En ignorant mes appels à l'aide ? En me laissant dans cette cage froide, seul ?! En essayant de me cacher aux yeux de tous ? Tu as juste honte parce que je ne suis pas le fils que tu voulais, et que je ne le serais jamais à cause de cette foutue maladie !_  
 _\- Stop ! La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir assez endurci ! Tu n'es qu'un fragile en plus d'être diabolique ! À croire que tu as perdu ton âme en plus de ton enfance ce soir-là ! À y réfléchir, j'aurais dû te laisser à sa merci, ça nous aurait éviter tant de problèmes !_

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ma mère me priait de rester, mais je ne pouvais pas être dans la même maison que lui. Celui qui regrettait de m'avoir sauvé ce soir-là. Celui qui avait été jadis mon père. Celui dont je n'ai absolument pas pleuré la mort.

Ma mère m'aidait encore, heureusement. Je finis par trouver un appartement dans le nord de Londres, louant alors une cave pour pouvoir m'enfermer moi-même les soirs où ça n'allait pas. Je commençai aussi la musculation, gagnant du muscle, perdant de plus en plus d'empathie pour l'humain. J'étais solitaire, nourrissant aveuglément ma haine, ma vengeance et mon dégout des autres. Ces autres qui m'avaient juste rendu comme ça finalement.

 **Humanité perdue**

1960\. Les signes précurseurs d'une guerre commençaient. Je ne m'en mêlai pas au début, préférant rester dans mon coin. Je ne faisais plus partie de leur monde. Leur guerre ne me concernait pas. Je continuais de ruminer dans mon coin, travaillant mes abdos, mes muscles, mon apparence. Je ne voulais plus être le souffre-douleur des autres.  
J'avais entendu parler qu'un "registre des loups-garous" et autres espèces "non humaines" allait bientôt être voté. Ils voulaient donc nous parquer, nous enregistrer comme de vulgaires animaux d'abattoir.  
J'espérais que mes parents ne diraient rien, ce qu'ils firent fort heureusement. Sûrement par honte.  
Je laissais de plus en plus le loup prendre sa place, perdant peu à peu mon humanité, après avoir lâché mon empathie.  
Jusqu'au jour où je finis par ne plus m'enfermer.  
Dans ma cage ce soir-là, je me mis alors à fixer la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de regarder la pleine lune apparaitre, chassant sans parvenir à décider qui je pourrais tuer.  
À la mort de ma mère, la seule pour qui j'ai pleuré, je partis vivre en clandestinité avec d'autres loups-garous, tous également rejetés par les sorciers.  
Un jour, ils devront payer pour leurs actes.  
On me traitait en monstre. Alors je le deviendrai.

 **Là où tout a basculé**

1964\. Après une altercation avec un sorcier, ma rage explosa. J'étais dans une colère noire, incapable alors de me contrôler. Deux enfants moldus qui passaient par là pour rentrer de l'école me regardèrent. Je voyais de nouveau dans leurs regards la peur, le dégout, l'horreur. C'était trop. Le sang gicla, et je laissai pour morts les deux enfants sur le bord de la route.  
Sonnait alors mon premier meurtre en tant qu'homme. Sonnait alors la fin totale de l'humain en moi.  
Quelques jours après je fus arrêté par des aurors, sous prétexte qu'un témoin m'avait vu sur les lieux du crime.  
Crime qualifié comme bestial, un crime dont seul un animal pourrait se vanter. Je savais ce qu'ils voulaient me faire avouer. Mais n'étant pas dans le fameux registre, ils n'avaient donc aucune preuve que j'étais un loup-garou. D'apparence piteuse je me fis passer pour un clochard moldu, stupéfait de me retrouver dans une salle remplie de sorciers et en plus de ça pour le meurtre immonde de deux jeunes enfants.  
Bien sûr, j'avais fait attention de ne pas avoir ma baguette sur moi, ne sortant plus avec depuis quelque temps par sécurité. Jouant merveilleusement bien mon rôle de moldu choqué par cette révélation, deux des membres du ministère surmenés et inexpérimentés chargés de l'interrogatoire furent facilement manipulés.  
Mais le troisième membre, "Lyall Lupin", ne me croyait pas et disait reconnaitre en moi certains signes distinctifs des loups-garous, demandant alors aux autres membres du comité de me garder en détention jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, le lendemain.  
Je gardai le silence, baissant le regard comme si je ne comprenais pas ces chefs d'accusations, tandis que Lupin se faisait rabaisser par ses collègues. Ce dernier perdit alors son sang-froid, décrivant mon espèce comme "dépourvue d'âme, diabolique, ne méritant que la mort".  
Ces quelques mots me firent relever le regard vers lui, revoyant mon père utiliser les mêmes termes.  
Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur, jurant de me venger, quelle que soit la manière.  
Il quitta alors la salle tandis que le chef du comité me présentait ses excuses, me faisant sortir après avoir demandé au sorcier chargé de m'escorter de m'administrer un sortilège d'amnésie. Mais avant qu'il n'eût la possibilité de le faire à l'extérieur, je parvins à le neutraliser, et à m'enfuir avec deux autres loups de la horde.  
Je m'empressai alors de tout raconter, jurant de me venger rapidement en frappant fort.  
Je me mis alors à traquer Lupin durant plusieurs semaines avant de vite comprendre comment lui faire regretter amèrement ses paroles.  
C'est ainsi que peu avant le cinquième anniversaire de son fils, Remus Lupin, je fis irruption dans la chambre de celui-ci par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas eu le choix alors pourquoi eux, en auraient-ils un ? Il allait connaitre l'horreur d'avoir un fils loup-garou. D'avoir un fils, "dépourvu d'âme, diabolique et méritant que la mort" comme il l'avait si bien exprimé lors de mon jugement.  
Ainsi, il devra vivre avec ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, se répétant inlassablement que si son fils était devenu le monstre qu'il avait décrit avec tant de haine, c'était de sa faute.  
Ce soir-là, le pauvre Remus fut attaqué avec sauvagerie, sauvé à temps par son père. L'histoire se répétait. C'était trop tard pour le jeune, âgé de cinq ans également à sa morsure.  
Il devint ma première victime, ma préférée. Mais non ma dernière. J'allais répandre mon venin partout, créant des armées de loups-garous qui, bientôt, seraient plus nombreuses que les sorciers, et ainsi, nous pourrions reprendre notre place dans la société. Cette place qui nous est due.  
Je pris alors l'habitude de me placer à proximité de mes victimes pour m'assurer qu'elles soient bien mordues après mes métamorphoses en loup-garou. L'odeur du sang et de la chair étaient devenues mon pain quotidien. J'aimais tuer. J'aimais traquer, chasser, torturer. C'est ainsi que j'allais me faire un nom.

 **Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**

Mes meurtres ne passèrent pas inaperçus et j'eus alors la visite de certaines personnes. Un "mage noir" avait été impressionné par mes méthodes et voulait grandement me rencontrer. On faisait attention à moi malgré ma condition. C'est pourquoi j'acceptai.  
Ils recrutaient des créatures des ténèbres pour les aider à renverser le ministère. L'idée me plaisait.J'adhérais plus ou moins à ces idées, mais ce que je voyais surtout c'était les victimes que j'allais pouvoir m'offrir. Bien sûr ma condition de sang impur ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais malgré ça je me fis vite une place à côté de ceux qu'on appelait les « Mangemorts », sans jamais qu'ils me considèrent comme l'un des leurs .

 _\- C'est donc toi, qui sèmes autant de sang derrière chacun de tes passages..._

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de le fixer. Il ne me mettait pas à l'aise.

 _\- Avoir un hybride comme toi dans mes rangs serait utile._  
 _\- Loup-garou. Je préfère le terme de loup-garou._

Il me regardait de ses yeux rouges à m'en glacer le sang, s'avançant alors vers moi d'un pas lent et glissant.

 _\- Je te donnerais le nom que je déciderais, sang impur. Tu tueras pour moi et en échange, je t'offrais des victimes._

Je le regarde alors, acquiesçant.

Je chassais et on me payait en chair fraiche. Que m'importait ce qu'ils faisaient à côté.  
Je participais à cette guerre, traquant ceux qu'on me demandait de traquer. J'étais une arme pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il m'appelait quand il voulait se venger ou juste exercer un régime de peur, menaçant de me lâcher sur leurs enfants s'ils n'obtempéraient pas. J'aimais m'en prendre aux jeunes. Plus faciles à pervertir après transformation. Et, sans le vouloir, je ne faisais que répéter mon propre vécu. J'obéissais et j'étais nourri et craint ; les alliés de Voldemort n'hésitant pas à citer mon nom si besoin. Je me servais d'eux et ils se servaient de moi.  
Lorsque On-Sait-Qui disparut à cause d'un gamin d'un an - j'en ris encore d'ailleurs-, je fus malheureusement arrêté et jeté à Azkaban, dans une cage spéciale pour me maintenir. N'ayant quasiment plus rien d'humain en moi, les détraqueurs me laissèrent tranquille. Pour me maitriser un minimum, on me battait de temps en temps, faisant juste grandir cette haine et cette envie de vengeance. Tellement, que ça se voyait à présent physiquement. Le loup ne partait plus. Mes crocs étaient constamment pointus, mes griffes avaient poussé en pointes, les poils restaient, mes yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, reflétant le peu de lumière qui existait en ces lieux. Mes cheveux, en fines dreadlocks noires, s'entremêlaient avec des poils fins et doux sur mon visage. Ma voix ressemblait à un aboiement rauque sortant d'un corps massif et malgré ça j'étais agile, rapide. Je devenais peu à peu le monstre des cauchemars des enfants du monde entier.  
Pour une poignée d'enfer, j'ai vendu ma chance au paradis.

 **Échappé de prison et renaissance**

Lors de l'année 1996, une explosion me permit de m'évader, ainsi que d'autres prisonniers. Le mage noir, contre toute attente, était revenu. Je rejoignis alors de nouveau ses rangs à la même place que plusieurs années auparavant.  
Je revis certains des mangemorts que j'avais jadis côtoyés comme Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, mon cher ami Scabior ou encore la famille Malfoy. Tous me traitaient comme une bête impure, mais à présent je m'en fichais. Malgré ma sauvagerie, je savais cependant me soumettre à plus puissant que moi comme Bellatrix ou Rogue, que je respectais par crainte.

C'est ainsi que je suis devenu la bête qu'on voulait que je sois. Cette nuit-là, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, cet homme a fait de moi un loup-garou. Mais ils ont fait de moi un monstre.


End file.
